creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Scáthán Circus
Natürlich hat man schon viele Geschichten gelesen, in denen ein Horrorzirkus die tragende Rolle spielt. Da gibt es entstellte Menschen, die zur Schau gestellt werden, Tiere, die mit dem Körperteilen anderer Tiere wundervolle Schreckensgestalten abgeben, und dann noch die Leichen. Die Leichen… Die Wenigsten wissen es, aber es war tatsächlich üblich, Leichen auszustellen. Bei sogenannten Wanderzirkussen, der berühmteste Fall in diesem Zusammenhang ist wohl „Billy the Kid“. Dessen Leiche wurde nach seinem Tod wieder ausgegraben und in einem Wanderzirkus zur Schau gestellt – allerdings in sehr vielen Zirkussen. Daher weiß niemand genau, wo er nun endete. Die Menschen liebten es, die Leichen der Berühmtheiten (die zumeist nur einfache Leute waren, die aus dem Grab gestohlen worden waren) anzusehen und zahlten hohe Summen dafür. Aber darüber will ich nicht berichten. Ich will über einen ganz speziellen Zirkus berichten – den sogenannten „Scáthán Circus“ (für alle, die es interessiert, scáthán ist irisch und bedeutet „Spiegel“). Dieser Zirkus soll im 18. – 19. Jahrhundert existiert haben, und einer große Menge an neumodischen Attraktionen besessen haben. Die wohl Beliebteste war das Marionettentheater, und sobald wir uns näher damit beschäftigen, erkennen wir den Hintergrund für dessen Beliebtheitsgrund: Die Marionetten – meist junge Kinder – sahen extrem menschlich aus, beinahe menschlicher als einige echte Menschen. Aber nur beinahe. Die meisten werden es sich schon denken können, die Marionetten waren die präparierten Körper toter Menschen – Kinder. Und an den meisten Orten, wo der Zirkus seine Zelte aufschlug, verschwanden während dieser Zeit zwei, drei Kinder, was jedoch nicht sonderlich auffiel, denn meist war der Zirkus nur in größeren Städten, und zu dieser Zeit verschwanden täglich Menschen, und nicht alle tauchten wieder auf. Angeblich sind diese „genialen“ Marionetten aus der Hand eines einzigen Menschen entstanden – sein Name wurde von der Zeit verwischt. Und obwohl der Zirkus über achtzig Jahre existierte, soll der Mann, der die Marionetten schuf, um keinen Tag gealtert sein. Er soll immer dieselben Sachen getragen haben, dieselbe Frisur, nicht einmal die Sohle seiner Schuhe schien abgenutzt zu sein. Das klingt sehr seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass offenbar alles an ihm die Zeit überstand, nur nicht sein Name. Aber vielleicht wurde dieser Name beabsichtigt verschwiegen – um eine einflussreiche Person zu schützen. Aber nicht nur das Marionettentheater des Zirkus‘ war beliebt. Auch das Spiegelkabinett soll wundervoll gewesen sein, riesig und mit Spiegeln, die einen in die eigene Seele blicken ließen. Offenbar sah man jedoch nicht nur die eigene Seele, sondern auch etwas anderes, etwas Erschreckendes, Furchteinflößendes. Manch einer musste nach dem Besuch des Spiegelkabinetts ein neues Heim in einer Psychiatrie beziehen – und lasst euch gesagt sein, zu der damaligen Zeit war das nicht angenehm. Viele starben in diesen Einrichtungen. Nun, was die Menschen dort sahen bleibt wohl auf ewig im Dunkeln, so wie der Name des Marionettenmachers. Aber einige wenige erzählten von dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, und manch einer sprach auch von „leeren Augen“, die ihn verfolgten. Und um von noch einer Attraktion zu berichten: Natürlich besaß der Zirkus eine sogenannte „Freak Show“. Allerdings war es keine der gewöhnlichen Art, mit bärtigen Damen und kleingewachsenen Männern, nichts mit siamesischen Zwillingen und neuen Tierarten. Nein, diese Show war um einiges faszinierender. Sie bot Menschen ohne Nase und Mund, die trotzdem atmen konnten, sie bot Schlangenmenschen eines neuen Levels, denn sie besaßen nicht nur die Haut einer Schlange sondern ihr ganzer Unterkörper war ein Schlangenleib. Wie ich hörte gab es auch ein Teufelskind mit zwei hornartigen Auswüchsen am Kopf und Hufen statt Füßen, und ein Skelett, welches sich scheinbar von selbst bewegte. Doch der Beliebteste dieses Teils des Zirkus‘ war wohl ganz gewiss ein Junge, dessen Name überliefert wurde: Samuel Wist und ihn machte besonders… Nun, eigentlich sah er ganz gewöhnlich aus. Auf Fotos zu erkennen sein ruhiger Blick, der schmale Körperbau, die zarten Hände. Doch das, was ihn besonders machte, war sein Schatten. Ein unruhiges Ding, das nie eine richtige Form zu haben schien, das sich bewegte wie es wollte und angeblich sogar kleine Tiere fraß. Natürlich witterten bei dieser Sache viele Betrug, doch selbst wenn man Samuel an das Sonnenlicht führte, wurde sein Schatten nicht menschlicher. Sein Schatten tat weiterhin nur, was ihm beliebte, und viele Besucher erlaubten sich einen Scherz, indem sie Dinge nach diesem Schatten warfen – mit faszinierendem Ergebnis. Steine oder andere nutzlose Gegenstände wurden zurückgeworfen, doch Dinge wie Brot, Fleisch oder aber etwas nützliches – Bücher, hin und wieder Programmhefte – verschwanden und kamen auch nicht mehr zurück. Es war, als würde der Schatten des Jungen ein Eigenleben führen. Es gab viele Tiere. Löwen, Geparden, einen schwarzen Panther, einen Elefanten,… Und es gab Kreaturen. Sie sahen keinem Tier ähnlich, doch einige von ihnen verhielten sich beinahe wie Wesen mit Bewusstsein. Nun, nicht genug um zu der Freak Show zu gelangen, aber doch menschlich. Wurden sie beobachtet, starrten sie zurück. Warf man etwas nach ihnen, warfen sie zurück. Und die letzte Sehenswürdigkeit über die ich berichten will, ist weitaus friedlicher, als die vorher dagewesenen. Eine Puppe. Keine Puppe mit stechendem Blick und wirren Haaren, keine Puppe die ein Messer in der Hand hält. Eine ungefähr menschengroße Puppe, das Abbild eines Mädchens, und sie weinte. Echte, salzige Tränen. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger, manchmal gar nicht. Natürlich untersuchten einige Realisten die Puppe, suchten nach Löchern in der Porzellanhaut des Püppchens, doch keiner wurde fündig. Woher die Tränen kamen, wieso die Tränen kamen, keiner wusste es, keiner weiß es. Doch eines Tages verschwand die Puppe in der Nacht. Sie war immer in einem Waggon mit einigen anderen Gegenständen untergebracht, und als in der Früh der Zirkus erwachte, stand die Tür dieses Waggons offen. Man hetzte hinein, doch es war nichts verändert worden – bis auf den Umstand dass die Puppe verschwunden war. Am Abend zuvor hatte man noch abgesperrt, du nun war die Tür offen. Der Schlüssel war an der Innenseite des Schlosses. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wäre das Puppenmädchen selbstständig aufgestanden und verschwunden. Bei all den Geschichten die sich um den Zirkus ranken ist es gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass es tatsächlich so geschehen ist. Nun, das ist so gut wie alles Interessante, das ich über den „Scáthán Circus“ erzählen wollte. Menschenmarionetten, ein Monster in einem Spiegel, Schlangenmenschen und ein Schatten, der sich nicht wie ein Schatten benahm, menschenähnliche Tiere und zuletzt eine weinende Puppe – dies alles verband sich im Scáthán Circus zu einem noch nie dagewesenen Mix. Doch so wie viele andere Geschichten fand er ein tragisches Ende. Bei einem Brand wurde alles vernichtet, das Riesenrad, das Spiegelkabinett, das Karussell (welches angeblich, dazu konnte ich allerdings wenige Beweise finden, aus bunt bemalten Knochen bestand), die Waggons, einfach alles. Und dennoch gab der Zirkus seine gruseligen Geheimnisse nicht durch den Brand auf. Obwohl so gut wie jedes Gebäude, jedes Gebilde bei dem Brand vernichtet wurde, fand man keinen einzigen menschlichen Knochen, keinen Hautfetzen, kein Stückchen Tierfell, nichts von alldem. Doch niemand hatte jemanden am Abend vor dem Brand das Zirkusgelände verlassen sehen. Was ist geschehen? Einige meinen, dass Scotland Yard Ermittlungen zu den verschwundenen Kindern einleitete und eine Spur zum Zirkus fand, woraufhin dieser am nächsten Tag nur noch ein Haufen rauchender Trümmer war. Andere meinen, dass einer der Zirkusleute sein Leben zusammen mit dem aller anderen im Feuer beenden wollte, und wieder andere meinen, dass das Feuer von einem geheimen Teilnehmer des Zirkus‘ ausgelöst wurde – etwas in die Richtung eines Phönix oder Drachen. Wir werden die Wahrheit wohl nie erfahren. Doch nun, da ich euch die Geschichten über den Scáthán Circus erzählt habe, werden wir zumindest seine Geheimnisse niemals vergessen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht begegnet einer von euch ja einmal an einem besonderen Ort einem Mädchen mit Porzellanhaut das weint, einem Jungen und seinem Schatten, einem Tier dass euch betrachtet wie ein Mensch, einem Mann, der wundervolle Marionetten erschafft, oder aber ihr seht etwas Unglaubliches in einem Spiegel – wenn euch das geschieht, wisst ihr, dass der Zirkus immer noch lebt. Denn nach wie vor existiert der Zirkus, und nach wie vor hört man seine Glocke nach Besuchern läuten. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod